Heart of Stone
by Stuff6
Summary: After being stranded in Los Angeles, Harvey Blake meets a group of teenagers who hold him captive. But after escaping Harvey begins to feel repressed feelings for one of them. Episode 1/13.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Harvey Blake. _

_For the first 17 years of my life, you would have thought of me as that midget who had eggs thrown at him or being pushed into walls and beaten up. Just because for being well under five foot tall._

_Even though that happened almost on a daily basis, my grandmother was always there._

_Until that one night… the night she died. That was when I met him. The strange man who wore a bowtie and a fez._

_He called himself the "Doctor." No first name or last name, not even a middle name. Just the "Doctor."_

_He was there when I saw gran's body. Standing over her. He wasn't alone._

_There was a woman with him. Clara Oswald. _

_Since I never had a mum or dad, Clara is the closest thing I have to a parent. Apart from gran._

_This strange man travelled in a blue police box. You know… like the ones in the sixties._

_But… this box wasn't like any other. The box was bigger on the inside._

_I'm not kidding, that tiny police box that looks like it could barely squeeze two people inside was literally bigger on the inside._

_Did I mention that it travels in time? No? Well it does. Oh, and space as well. It can travel across space too. Better not forget that._

_So now that I think it, I probably should re-introduce myself. So here goes._

_My name is Harvey Blake. And I'm a time traveller._

_That time I spent with the Doctor and Clara was the best of my life. But like all good things, they come to an end eventually._

_Well… when I say that it came to an end, I mean it was temporarily put on hold._

_And what I'm about to tell is the months that maybe made travelling with the Doctor feel like nothing special._

_This was the time I found love again. _


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey was beginning to get frustrated. He had been trying to think of a good place to travel to for the past half hour.

He could knew the Doctor's eyes were upon him, even though his own eyes were shut. He didn't mind it. He was used to people giving him looks.

"Thought of anything yet?"

Harvey almost jumped out of his skin as soon as he heard the question. He hadn't noticed that Clara had been standing over him.

"No," Harvey answered her. "You know… after seeing the New Roman Empire and the Dinosaurs… I can't really think of anything more."

"Two things?" the Doctor said. "You can only think of things that want to see… throughout millions of years of history? You can only think of Dinosaurs and Romans?"

"Yep," Harvey answered.

"You're weird."

"Yes," Harvey said. "Yes I am."

Clara rolled her eyes and sat down next to Harvey. "Just pick something. Anything," she whispered.

"Don't bother," the Doctor said. "Just sit there and wait." He pressed some buttons and pulled some switches on the TARDIS console.

Harvey closed his eyes as the familiar sound of the TARDIS taken off filled his ears. Hearing that sound always made him feel alive no matter the situation. Sometimes it helped him get to sleep.

...

"Wake up," Clara said as she gave Harvey a small nudge.

Harvey opened his eyes and noticed the doors were already open. The Doctor must have gone outside.

Harvey walked outside into an alley. The ground was littered with garbage and the only dumpster there had been spray-painted.

"Wow," Harvey said. "This is the best moment of my life, seeing this crap filled alley. Definitely beats the Dinosaurs. "

"Don't be sarcastic Harvey, I hate it when you use it," the Doctor said. "And don't use that type of language."

At that moment Clara came outside. "What the…" she began.

"Had a bit of a slight co-ordinate glitch," the Doctor said. "This is Los Angeles. Present day."

"Where were you going?" Harvey asked.

"New Earth… several billion years in the future."

"Some glitch."

"Yeah, probably not one of the best ones."

Clara stepped between them. "Ok… so we're not on another Earth or something like that. But we are on an Earth right?"

"Yes," Harvey said.

"Good," Clara said. "So what we'll do is go back into the TARDIS and try again. Shall we?"

She turned around and walked back into the blue box.

"Come on."

The Doctor followed.

Harvey looked around the alley. This place could use a clean, he thought.

He turned around and almost had a heart attack.

The TARDIS had left. Without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey was starting to panic. Why would the TARDIS leave? And surely he would have heard it.

He glanced around the alley. It appeared no one had seen a blue box vanish. Mainly because there was no one else around.

But then out of the corner of his eye, Harvey saw someone. This person was hiding behind another dumpster a few metres away. Harvey didn't see the persons face and he knew he should probably leave.

Harvey slowed his breathing. He relaxed his muscles. He needed to calm down. He did. He began walking. He could hear the stranger following him as he turned a corner. Still he followed.

Harvey entered the city a few minutes later. He still felt the stranger following him as he squeezed between two men walking towards him. They gave him looks as he did.

Another country and I'm still considered a freak, Harvey thought. Well this isn't the first time.

He quickened his pace to a speed walk. He knew his follower was doing the same.

Harvey remembered researching Los Angeles a few months ago when his grandmother was still alive. If his memory was correct he was on Sunset Boulevard. His gran said she was once went to a bar here once.

The Church Key it was called. Harvey saw it now. It was surrounded by a fence covered with leaves. Some steps lead inside.

Harvey entered the Key and was immediately surprised.

The bar looked more like a restaurant. Maybe not exactly a restaurant, most likely a café at best.

Harvey took a seat facing the door. That way he could see his follower.

A waitress came up to him. "What do you want kid?"

Harvey gazed at the menu. The words began to press themselves tightly together making them harder to understand. "Uh… can I go for an expresso please?"

"Sure, that's $4."

Harvey didn't have any money. Now that he thought about it, a restaurant probably wasn't the best place to go.

"Can you open a tab?"

The waitress glared at him. "Fine." She walked off.

Harvey looked back towards the door. His follower must have entered by now. He gazed around as the waitress set down his coffee and walked off again.

He took a sip and closed his eyes. He tried to feel the same presence he felt back in the alley.

It took only a matter of moments.

Harvey opened his eyes and looked at his follower.

He motioned for him to come closer.


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing Harvey had learned from the Doctor, it was knowing the right time to face problems.

The boy who had followed him gave a nervous look. He looked behind him and then looked back at Harvey. He pointed at himself in question.

Harvey nodded impatiently and motioned again for him to come.

The boy sighed and slowly got up and walked towards Harvey's table. He just stood there waiting.

"Well sit down," Harvey said.

The boy sat. It was then that Harvey noticed his fluffy hair. It suits him, he thought, it suits him well.

"Why were you following me?" he demanded. "And don't bother lying," Harvey added as soon as the boy opened his mouth, "I know liars when I see them."

"That blue box," the boy said. "I saw it disappear. And I was hoping you would know why."

"Oh thank goodness!" Harvey exclaimed. "For a minute there, I thought you were just a paedophile."

The boy stared at him in confusion. "Where would you get that from?"

"Well look at yourself," Harvey said. "You're good looking! And most good looking men I know have either been bullies or psychos. But now… I can tell that you're alright."

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome. My names Harvey by the way. Harvey Blake."

"I'm Beck," the boy said. "Beck Oliver."

"Ok, we're now on a first name basis," Harvey said. "To answer any questions you have… I don't know. I don't why the blue box left me behind. All I know is that I'm stuck in Los Angeles with hardly any clue where anything is or who anyone is."

Beck stared at him. "I can offer you ride anywhere you want."

"Did you not just hear me?! I just said that I don't know anything!"

Beck opened his mouth to speak but closed it as his phone started ringing. He pulled out a pear shaped phone and answered.

"Hey babe," he said. "Yeah I can talk."

Harvey glared at him. He sipped his coffee as Beck talked for what seemed like forever.

"Yeah I'll be right there. OK? Love you. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Harvey demanded. "Who was too damn important that you had to stop this conversation?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh," Harvey felt embarrassed. "Sorry mate."

"It's all right," Beck said. "Do you want to come?"

"Where?"

"A friend's house."

Harvey considered this. Maybe if he got to know these "friends" then maybe he could find somewhere to stay.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

Beck smiled. "Great, just follow me."

Harvey was about to get up but remembered. "Oh God… I have to pay for this coffee."

"Then pay."

"I would," Harvey said lamely. "But…"

"You're broke aren't you?"

"You could say that."

Beck frowned at him. "All right I'll pay this for you. But you owe me $4."

"That's fine," Harvey said.

Beck went up to the counter and paid. "Come with me," he said when he came back.

Harvey and Beck strolled out of the Church Key. They walked the exact way Harvey walked from the TARDIS. They reached the spot in a matter of minutes.

Beck eyed Harvey. "So… what was that blue box?"

"Just a blue box."

"That disappeared into thin air?"

"Pretty much."

"You said it left you behind," Beck remembered. "Care to explain that?"

Harvey didn't say anything. He shouldn't have told Beck that. "Did I say that?" he asked. "Ok," he added when Beck nodded his head. "Truthfully…"

Beck stared at him intently. "Yes?"

"Truthfully… Truthfully… I haven't been completely honest with you," Harvey said. "And why should I, I've only just met you."

"What are you hiding, Harvey?"

"What am I hiding?" Harvey repeated. "What am I hiding?"

"Quit stalling and tell me!" Beck snapped.

Harvey jumped back in shock. "All right don't yell at me! Right… the truth is…"

He paused. He needed more time to come up with an excuse.

"Is?"

"The truth is," Harvey began. "Is that I am… a… uh… umm… magician!"

Beck glared at him. "A magician?"

"Yes! And what you saw earlier was… a magic trick… that… I have… uh… been practising… for ages and… I had just perfected it… and now I can't seem to… find it."

Beck stared at him. "Really, you're going with that?"

"It's true!"

"Uh-huh," Beck said. "And what about not knowing anyone or anything in L.A.?"

"I'm new in town," Harvey answered. "You can't expect me to figure this city out in a few hours."

Beck looked at the ground and breathed in. Clearly, he wasn't going to get the truth out of Harvey by asking. He breathed out.

"All right," Beck said. "I believe you."

"You do? I mean… great."

Beck turned forward. "There's your ride."

Harvey looked at the vehicle. It was just a truck with an RV attached to it.

"An RV," Harvey said. "Really?"

"Yes," Beck said. "If you don't a ride then walk."

Harvey glanced at the RV. He didn't have much of a choice.

"Ok," he said. "But I call shotgun. And also… what does shotgun mean?"


	6. Chapter 6

Beck glanced at Harvey. "Seriously… you don't know what riding shotgun means?"

"Nope."

"It means riding next to the driver."

"Oh," Harvey said. "Lame."

Beck rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I really appreciate you offering a ride Beck."

"No problem Harvey."

Harvey grinned. "Now where's the driver, I really want to shake his hand."

Beck just stared at Harvey. "I'm the driver."

Harvey looked him up and down. "Brilliant," he said shaking Beck's hand. "Saves me having to remember someone else's name."

Beck studied Harvey as he tried to open the passenger door. Beck almost laughed when Harvey almost went flying after Beck opened the door with his key.

As Beck was about to get into the RV when his phone began ringing.

"Hold on," he mouthed. He stepped away and turned his back.

"Hey Jade."

"_Don't give me all that chiz and tell me where you are_!" a voice snapped back at him. "_You were supposed to be back ages ago_."

"I'm sorry I…" Beck glanced back at Harvey. "… Got a little side-tracked."

"_A little_!" Jade snapped. "_Everyone's starting to ask where you've gone_!"

"Look," Beck said. He took a few more steps from the RV. "I met this kid," he whispered. "He… appeared from a… blue box."

"_What the hell has that got to do with anything_?!"

"This kid," Beck continued. "This kid is lost. The box just vanished."

"_What do you mean _"_vanished_?"

"As in… be there one second and then gone the next," Beck said sharply. "Sorry, it's just these things Harvey said and…"

"_Harvey? What you two are friends now?"_

"We are not friends," Beck said. "I'm just helping him out."

"_You've just met him!"_

"So? Look… I've filmed the blue box. I'll send it to you." He sent it.

It was a few seconds later when he got a response.

"_Oh God! It disappeared! Wait a minute, where did you say you were taking him again?"_

"How about Tori's house?" Beck suggested.

"_You want to bring him here?! Are you crazy? How do you know you can trust him?"_

"Right now," Beck said, "I don't. He lied to me just now. He said he was a magician. I could tell he was lying."

"_Though it's probably a bad idea,"_ Jade said. "_Bring him to Vega's house. I mean… there's only one of him right?"_

"Yeah," Beck said. "I'll bring him round right now. Ok? Bye." He hung up.

He walked back to the RV and got into the driver's seat.

"Girlfriend again?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, " Beck said. "Anyway, I know the perfect place to take you."


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey did his seatbelt up as Beck started the car.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" Harvey asked as they drove off.

"You'll see," Beck answered.

"Don't give me that crap," Harvey said. "I hate it when I ask someone where we're going and they answer "you'll see," I hate it. Mainly because whenever I ask that question it's usually a place where someone's trying to kill me."

Beck glanced at Harvey. "Have I told you are completely mad yet?"

"No, why?"

"Oh… no reason, except for the fact that you are COMPLETELY MAD!"

"No need to shout mate," Harvey said calmly.

"Do not call me "mate" Harvey!" Beck snapped. "We are not mates! We will never be mates because you're mad and you used $4 of my own money just to pay for a coffee."

"In my defence," Harvey said. "You willingly paid for that coffee."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Then what is the point?" Harvey asked. "Because I would really like for you to get to it."

Beck slammed the brakes. Harvey flung forward and was then pulled back. Thank goodness for seatbelts, Harvey thought.

"The point is…" Beck said calmly. "The point is that I saw something completely out of the ordinary a few minutes ago. A blue box disappeared, a few seconds after you left it. And who were those two people with you?"

Harvey's eyes widened. "What people?"

"Don't play dumb," Beck said. "You're a terrible liar. I didn't believe the magician story for a second."

"Beck," Harvey said. "Beck, I think you're hallucinating. There was no one else there. Just me."

"Stop lying!" Beck snapped.

"All right," Harvey said. "Those two people were a couple friends of mine. And by a couple of friends I mean my only friends."

"Do you know why they left?" Beck asked.

"I've told you that already," Harvey said. "I don't know why."

Beck pressed the accelerator and the truck started moving again.

It was a few minutes later when Beck pulled over.

"Before we go in," Beck said. "I want to apologise for earlier."

"It's all right."

"How did you not end up shouting as well?"

"I just don't get angry."

Beck nodded. "Ok. Wait… now that I think about it, my friends don't know that I've brought someone with me. Do you waiting in the car for a bit?"

"Not at all."

"Great," Beck said.

He got out of the car and began walking to the house.

Harvey watched Beck go up to the house and pause at the front door.

Suddenly he heard a couple familiar beeps. He tried the door. It was locked.

Harvey looked at Beck in confusion. Why would he lock him in the car?

All he saw was a look of hatred.


	8. Chapter 8

Beck glared at Harvey. The plan he had formulated in his head after his phone call had worked.

Harvey never suspected a thing, Beck thought as he watched him try to pull the door open again.

Beck turned towards the front door and knocked.

A girl with long dark hair answered.

"Hey Beck," she said. "Come in."

"Thanks Tori."

Beck walked in sat down on one of the red sofas.

"Is he here?"

Beck turned towards Robbie Shapiro who was sitting next to him. "Yeah he's uh… in the truck."

"You left him in the truck?" asked a girl with red hair.

"Of course I did," Beck answered. "Don't worry Cat the doors are locked. He won't be going anywhere."

"How do you know he won't escape?" asked another girl with dark brown hair with blonde highlights.

"I doubt he'll be able to Trina."

"What makes you think that?" Tori asked.

"He doesn't look strong enough to break the windows. And even if he was, he wouldn't get far."

André Harris, who sat on the other sofa between Tori and Cat, leaned forward. "So you're sure he won't escape?"

"I'm pretty confident that he won't."

André leaned back again.

Robbie looked at the door. "Beck shall I bring him in now?"

"Now?"

"Yes now, I would like him in here before he thinks of a way to get out of that vehicle."

"All right," Beck tossed him the keys. "Go get him."

...

Harvey slumped against the seat and groaned. He was trapped inside a truck with no possible way of escaping.

He couldn't smash the window. He wasn't strong enough. Because of his elbow.

He closed his eyes and fell into deep thought.

He was woken by tapping. He rubbed his eyes and looked around and saw someone peering through the window.

"Hi," the person said. "I'm going to bring you in now."

Straight to the point, Harvey thought. I like that.

Harvey watched as the stranger held up a pair of keys. An idea was already forming in his head.

...

Beck and the others were still sitting on the sofas waiting for Robbie to return with Harvey.

Tori had gone into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Jade had moved to Becks side and leaned on his shoulder. She is an intimidating girl with dark brown hair with purple highlights. She wore mostly black clothes and combat boots.

"I'm going to go pee," she said. She walked upstairs.

Beck looked at the door. What was taking Robbie so long?

He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked outside.

What he saw was both worrying and amusing.


	9. Chapter 9

Beck was struggling not to laugh. Harvey had somehow managed to climb onto Robbie's back and was choking him.

Beck didn't which was worse. That Robbie had been outsmarted by a dwarf or that the situation was hilarious.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated," Robbie managed to gasp.

"Fine."

Beck put his arms around Harvey and pulled. But Harvey had an iron-like grip.

Beck pulled again. Still Harvey didn't budge.

"Do something!" Robbie wheezed.

"All right," Harvey said.

Before Robbie could figure out what was happening, Harvey was able to force him to fall on one of the plants on the front porch. The pot shattered under their weight.

The noise, however, caught the attention of some people inside the house.

"Hey," a red haired girl shouted. "Get off him!"

She grabbed Harvey and pulled him and Robbie inside.

Two other girls looked up and rushed over to help.

Harvey felt three pair of hands grab him. He felt them pull and he knew he couldn't hold on.

The girls prised him off in about three seconds.

Robbie breathed in trying to get oxygen flowing through him again. He nearly collapsed onto the floor.

The girls tried to pin Harvey down but he managed to crawl between one of their legs. He made a dash to the patio door.

"André!"

Harvey was lifted into the air. He tried to pull André's fingers apart but they were as strong as glue.

Beck walked towards him. "How?"

"It was quite easy actually," Harvey said. "As soon as what's-his-face opened the door I kicked him."

Beck stared at Robbie. "That was it?"

"It was a hard kick!" Robbie complained.

"You should have seen your face."

Beck looked back at Harvey. "Well… you're trapped again. What are you going to do?"

"This."

Harvey stomped on André's foot.

André yelled out in pain and his grip loosened.

Harvey dashed into the kitchen area. He grabbed a bottle of water that was on the counter.

"What are you going to do with that?" One of the dark haired girls asked.

"I am going to smash it on the counter and threaten you with it."

"That only works on glass bottles," Robbie said. "That one's plastic."

Harvey glanced at the bottle. "Oh." He threw at Robbie's head.

While Robbie was falling from the impact, Harvey ran up the stairs.

But as soon as he made it to the top a fist connected to his face.

Jade West stood at the top of the stairs as Harvey fell back to the bottom.

"Tie him up," she said. "Then lets talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Harvey woke up hurting. He couldn't feel his right arm. He studied his surroundings and realised he was on one of the red sofas.

He tried to stand up but his hands and feet were bound. He wriggled around trying to loosen the rope.

However he rolled too far to the right and fell off the sofa. Pain shot through his arm as he heard something snap.

A dark haired girl ran towards him and knelt down.

"You shouldn't be trying to move," she said as she helped him back onto the sofa.

"Thanks for that," Harvey said sourly.

"No need to be like that," the girl said.

Harvey looked at her. It was then that he noticed her purple highlights. "What's your name?"

"Jade West. Or the girl who punched you down the stairs."

"That was you?!" Harvey asked in shock. "You have really good right."

"Thanks."

Harvey looked into Jade's bluish green eyes. "What was the point of punching me?"

"So you'd stop running," she answered.

"How did you know I was coming upstairs?"

"I heard you after I came out the bathroom."

"Why am I tied up?"

"So you don't try to escape again."

"What was that snap I heard a minute ago?"

"Your dislocated shoulder going back into place."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Over in the kitchen listening to this conversation."

"Why am I still asking questions I don't even want to ask?"

"Who knows?"

"Can I stop talking now?"

"If you like."

…

Beck glared at Harvey as Jade helped him sit back up. He couldn't take it anymore, not knowing about Harvey or the blue box and those two strangers. If he could just get the truth from him.

"What are you thinking about man?"

Beck turned towards André. "The usual," he lied.

He didn't want the others to know about the blue box yet. Jade told him earlier that she hadn't told them about it.

"What do you think about him?" Cat asked.

"I think he's hiding something," Beck answered. "And I want to know what."

Robbie stepped forward. "Why don't we just call the cops?"

"I don't want to draw attention," Beck explained. "And besides if they do arrest him we may not get answers."

Tori, who was busy listening to Harvey and Jade spoke up. "Did you know he's Scottish?"

Beck looked at her. "He is?"

"Yeah," Tori said. "I can tell. Didn't you notice that earlier?"

"No, I was busy with a kid just appearing out of nowhere to notice his accent."

"What's with you?" Trina demanded. "That sounded a bit harsh."

"Nothing," Beck said. "It's just stress."

The sooner Harvey explained everything, the better.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade stood up and walked back to Beck and the others. She was just with Harvey for about a minute and she already knew what he was like. Mad.

Beck watched her. "Did he say anything?"

"What do you think?" Jade snapped. "You were about ten feet away, you tell me what he said."

"I meant did he show any signs?" Beck explained.

"Signs?"

"Yeah," Beck said. "You know body language."

"Oh that!" Jade exclaimed. "No."

…

Harvey stared at the group out of the corner of his eye. After Jade's exclamation they started talking in whispers. Harvey had to respect their privacy. Even though they were the ones who tied him up.

He turned towards the patio door. He didn't know why he just felt the need to do so. All he saw was a chair, some plants and a statue. He looked closer at it. From the sofa he could tell it was meant to be an angel. He notice that its hands were covering its eyes.

"Will you talk now?"

Harvey snapped out of his gaze and stared at the boy with glasses. "That depends. Will you tell me your name?"

"Robbie Shapiro."

"Good name," Harvey said. "And to answer your question… no I am not ready to talk."

"I didn't ask if you were ready to talk," Robbie said. "I asked if you will talk now."

"They mean the same thing."

"Anyway," Robbie said before the conversation could get to him. "Why won't you explain what you're doing here? Beck wants to know where you came from and how you came out of nowhere."

"Fine I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"I come from a city called London," Harvey said. "It's a pretty big place with lots of…"

Robbie kicked him in the stomach. Harvey doubled over as the others ran over.

"Robbie!" cried the red haired girl. "What was that for?"

"HE WOULD'NT ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"Come on," Harvey wheezed. "He asked where I came from and I was telling him."

Robbie glared at the boy sitting on the sofa. Technically he did answer his question but it wasn't the answer he wanted.

Harvey sat up slowly and breathed through his nose and out through his mouth. This usually helped him to relax.

He watched the others drag Robbie away. He felt bad for him. Although he didn't like being hit, Harvey was unable to feel angry.

He sat back and sighed. He had only been in Los Angeles for… he didn't know how long. He didn't even know what time it was.

Harvey looked at the patio again. He was puzzled by what he saw.

A chair, some plants. But no statue.


	12. Chapter 12

Did he just imagine a statue?

Harvey stared at the patio. Earlier he saw a chair, some plants and a statue of an angel. And he was looking at it now and there was no statue.

Was he losing his mind? Doubtful, since when can you lose something you never had?

"What are you staring at?"

Harvey looked up. Two of the girls were standing there.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"Ok," one of them said. "Anyway, what did you say your name was again?"

"I don't think I did."

"Right," the other girl said. "I'm Tori Vega and this is my sister Trina."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harvey."

Trina leaned towards him. She rested her arm on the sofa. She turned towards the kitchen where everyone else were standing and talking.

"You see that red head," she said pointing. "Her names Cat."

"All right," Harvey said.

"And the boy who grabbed you when you tried to run. That's André."

Harvey nodded.

The girls walked back to the kitchen.

Harvey turned his gaze towards the patio again. It was still angel-less.

…

How much time passed, Harvey didn't know. He had been staring at the patio the entire time. Not once did the angel reappear.

He was so busy gazing he didn't notice Jade crouching next to him until she spoke.

"Are you all right?"

Harvey nearly jumped out of his skin. "Of course," he said when he regain his composure. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I've noticed you've been staring at that door for hours."

"Really? Hours?"

"Yeah," Jade said. "Four to be exact."

Wow I really could done something more productive, Harvey thought. Then he remembered he was still tied up. He looked over to the kitchen to find it deserted. "Where is everyone?"

"Tori and Trina have gone to bed," Jade explained. "And everyone else has gone back home."

"Why are you still here?"

"My parents kicked me out," Jade said. "I've got my own place now."

"That's great," Harvey said. "You still haven't answered my question. "Why are you still here?"

Jade didn't answer. Why was she here?"

"Well?"

"I don't know," Jade finally said. She looked Harvey in the eye and grinned. "You just have something about you that I want to know."

"If it's about the blue box I won't tell!" Harvey exclaimed. He instantly regretted it.

"So you admit there was a blue box!"

Harvey's mouth fell open. "Ok fine there was one."

Jade gave him a sly smile. "How did it disappear? And before you ask how I know, it's because Beck showed me a video."

Harvey suddenly felt nervous. "How many more people did he show?"

"Just me. Now tell me, what is that box?"

Harvey sighed. He knew when he was beaten.


	13. Chapter 13

"The blue box is called the TARDIS," Harvey explained. "It's bigger on the inside or smaller on the outside, however you want to look at it. It travels through space and time. That's about it."

Jade stared at him in amazement. "You've got to be kidding. Time travel is impossible and nothing is bigger on the inside."

"It's true!" Harvey protested. "Look it up."

"I don't have to," Jade argued. "Its common knowledge. And why would you tell me to look up something that's both impossible and doesn't exist."

Harvey already knew this wasn't going to go anywhere. So he did what he was good at. "Why was I left here?"

"Don't change the subject," Jade said.

"Why not? I just want to know why."

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does to me," Harvey protested. "Just a guess, did they just leave me here because they couldn't be bothered to move me somewhere more… secure?"

Jade's eyes widened. "Not exactly but not far off. The others couldn't be bothered to move you _tonight_. So they've decided to leave you till the morning."

"It's night time?"

"Yeah." Jade looked at him like he was insane. "The time's 5am."

"Am?" Harvey asked bewildered. "What time was it when I got here?"

"According to Beck's video the box disappeared around midnight."

"Midnight?!" Harvey couldn't believe it. How had he not noticed it had been dark?

He noticed Jade's eyes dart towards the patio behind him. Her eyes suddenly filled up with confusion.

"What are you looking at?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing interesting," Jade said. "I just never knew Vega ever own a garden statue."

Having his interest sparked, Harvey turned around. And instantly regretted it.

The angel had returned. But unlike the other time, it was facing them. It was then that Harvey noticed it was covering its eyes.

He came to the conclusion that someone was moving it. His spirits heightened a bit. Yeah, someone else here was just playing a trick on him. Now to find out who, he thought. "Does anyone else live here?"

"Vega's parents," Jade answered. "But they've gone out of town for a few days."

All of the spirit drained out of Harvey in a nanosecond. "Any chance a neighbour had been moving it?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, I don't know anyone in the world who has a statue like that."

Harvey turned to Jade. "You know a lot of people?"

Jade glared at Harvey. "What? Where the…"

She trailed off. And as soon as Harvey turned around he understood why.

The angel was still there. But its hands had moved.


	14. Chapter 14

Whatever Harvey was feeling at that moment, it had been replaced instantly by fear.

The angel's hands had moved lower so its eyes were visible. Harvey was too afraid to look in its eyes. He could barely keep his own eyes on the angel at all.

Jade was also scared. She was just able to whisper, "I think we should go."

"Are you crazy?!" Harvey whispered. "Haven't you noticed? That thing moves as soon as we look away."

"Then let's take a little risk," Jade said.

"Take a little risk?" Harvey said without looking away from the angel. "Take a little risk?! I have done tons of "little risks" in my time and none of them have worked out. And who knows what that thing could do if it catches us."

"How do you know it wants us?"

Harvey had to fight the urge to stare at Jade in disbelief. Luckily he won. "What do you think? Who else has that thing stalked?"

"It could have done several other people before us," Jade suggested.

"Done several people!"

"Not like that!" Jade snapped at him. "I mean… forget it."

Harvey's fear level began to climb. Knowing that the angel could move without him seeing it move was beginning to get to him. Personally, he couldn't believe that it took him this long for it to happen.

"Harvey," Jade whispered in his ear. "I'm going to untie you a few seconds. And when I do, I want you to back away slowly towards the door behind us. Ok?"

"Sure. I'll keep an eye on the statue."

Jade tore her gaze away and focused on Harvey's bound hands. Tori was the one who tied him up and sadly she had done a very good job of that. The rope had so many knots in it, it would take her hours just to undo the first dozen.

"Stay here," Jade said.

"Like I have a choice."

Jade ignored him and rushed to the kitchen. She was careful not to walk in front of Harvey. When she made it, she took a knife and hurried back. She held it like a saw and began to cut through the rope.

"Jade I don't mean to sound rude," Harvey said. "But can you hurry up?"

"Shut up."

Eventually the rope became loose and fell to the floor. Jade quickly cut the rope around Harvey's feet.

"Can you stand up?"

"Of course I can stand up!" Harvey snapped. "Sorry."

The pair slowly backed away. Jade instructed Harvey to keep watching the angel. She opened the door

"Harvey come on!"

Harvey took a few more steps backward.

"We're going to make a run for my car," Jade said. "Right about… NOW!"

They turned and bolted.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as they turned around, Harvey regretted it.

The second they looked away the angel had managed to materialize in front of Jade's car door. Its hands stretched out.

Feeling his heart pounding against his chest, Harvey leaned towards Jade. "Wha… what?! It can move that fast?"

Jade ignored him. She could feel the angel's eyes on her.

"Keep watching it," she whispered.

Before Harvey could reply she ducked down and crept around the car. She stole a quick glance at Harvey who still had his eyes fixed on the statue. She fumbled around her pocket and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and jumped in closing and locking the door behind her.

With her eyes on the angel she spoke up. "Harvey, get over to the door."

"How can I? The things right there!"

"Only on the front," Jade explained. "Not the back. I'll watch the angel, you get in."

Harvey slowly walked towards the door. Feeling the possibility of impending doom next to him, he pulled the door. It wouldn't open.

"Give a good yank," Jade said. "Hurry!"

Harvey gave it a good pull and it opened. He climbed in at pulled the door closed.

Jade didn't wait for him to put on a seat belt. She slammed her foot on the brake and drove forward.

Harvey was forced back into the seat. He couldn't tell how fast they were going but he was hoping they weren't stopped by a policeman.

After a minute or so Jade slowed down to a reasonable speed. Harvey took the opportunity to put on his seat belt.

"Is the angel following us?" Jade asked.

Harvey looked behind them. Apart from a stray cat there wasn't anything else.

"Nope."

"Good."

…

While Jade drove on, Harvey took the time to gather his thoughts. He couldn't understand something. One of his kidnappers had helped him escape. Not only from the others but the angel as well. Why?

Harvey then realised his heart was beating loudly. He gazed at Jade, wondering if she could hear him. She pulled over and turned to face him. She gave him a small smile. She climbed to the seat next to Harvey and place her hand on his cheek. She lent in and kissed him. Harvey was stunned at first but then started to kiss her back. Jade reached for his shirt and…

"Harvey wake up"

Harvey jolted back to reality. Jade had stopped the car and had already gotten out.

"You coming in or what?"

Harvey undid his seat belt and climbed out. As Jade locked the car up Harvey stared at her in awe. She had an incredib…

Harvey tore his eyes away. No, he told himself. You promised yourself you wouldn't feel this way anymore.


End file.
